Crecer entre el amor
by pame chan 42
Summary: Takane descubre que su mejor amigo es homosexual. ¿Cómo es que ella superará tal situación? El amor no correspondido es doloroso, pero existen dos formas de lidiar con él: dejar que te consuma, o... luchar por ser feliz sabiendo que esa persona es feliz con alguien más.


Esta es una pequeña historia que mezcla dos de mis cosas favoritas de Kagerou: mi personaje femenino favorito, Takane; y a la vez mi pareja favorita del anime: ShintaroxHaruka. Se enfoca principalmente en la chica, pero con mucho ShinHaru; ellos como la pareja principal.

Espero les guste. No es la gran cosa, pero me gustó mucho ver la relación de los dos desde la perspectiva de la chica. Takane es linda y me gustaría verla en esta situación. Disfruten, hecho con cariño.

* * *

Enomoto Takane era una joven estudiante de 18 años.

No era muy conocida en su escuela; lo que algunos sabían era que era "especial", por no decir algo cruel de ella. Algunos otros sabían que estaba en una clase, especial también; donde solo tenía un único compañero de salón el cual correspondía al nombre de Haruka, Kokonose Haruka. Ambos eran muy parecidos y diferentes; eso había quedado claro desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Takane no esperaba descubrir que habían aspectos de su mejor amigo que lo hacían muy diferente y mucho más peculiar de lo que alguna vez esperó.

―Oye Haruka... .

─¿Ah?-se desconcertó un poco el llamado.-¿Sucede algo Takane?- preguntó sonriéndole como siempre.

Ambos esperaban al profesor que como siempre parecía que iba a llegar tarde. Haruka estaba dibujando por lo cual se asustó un poco al ser nombrado, pero aún así una conversación con Takane siempre era buena por lo cual le sonrió.

─Haruka, hoy oí un extraño comentario de unos chicos mientras pasaba y... no sé si es cierto. Prefiero preguntártelo. Sé que es un chisme tonto pero... como que me gustaría comentarlo jeje. Es ridículo sabes... .-Comentó la chica de coletas.

Se sentía rara porque la pregunta quizás iba a incomodar a su amigo, ella no quería que Haruka la odiara o algo parecido, no importaba cuantas veces él le había dicho que siempre serían mejores amigos ella tenía ese temor.

El chisme tenía que ser un malentendido, quizás una broma cruel por parte de unos dos chicos que estaban en el pasillo que dirigía a su salón; la gente le fastidiaba a veces solo por no ser como todos los demás, quizás habían hablado a propósito casi gritando y llamando su atención, diciendo un comentario del más alto, todo como una simple y malvada broma.

Takane se gritaba que si era mentira, ni bien los volviera a ver, les iba a golpear hasta dejarlos sangrando; iba a hackear sus cuentas de todos los juego de internet, los iba a retar de manera pública y los derrotaría incluso con una puntuación perfecta si era necesaria. Les iba a crear la peor reputación de la historia de los videojuegos, todo por crear ese tipo de comentario sin sentido sobre ese chico tan amable que estaba junto a ella. Se merecían eso y más por ser personas tan absurdas. Los destruiría de las manera más dolorosa y horrible que su mente ideara.

O eso pensaba.

Pero aún así primero necesitaba oír de la boca del más alto que todo lo que habían dicho era mentira, pues años atrás no hubiera dudado de aquel comentario; lo habría creído en ese mismo segundo, que era más que obvio que Haruka lo era, ¡que incluso su nombre lo indicaba! Con la conversación de tales jóvenes desconocidos las ideas olvidadas empezaron a divagar en su mente una vez más; ahora quería saber la verdad. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba mudamente que quizás era cierto, pero a la vez existía un fuerte sentimiento en su corazón que le pedía a quien fuera que por favor Haruka no fuera...

─Pues, puedes decirme qué dijeron, quizás fue un malentendido o algo así.-Le respondió de manera inocente y tranquila.

─Pues verás... bueno, es una tontería, mejor no lo pregunto, ¡es tonto! ¡jajaja!-la chica empezó a reír de manera muy inquieta, algo que hasta Haruka notó.

─Vamos, ¡puedes decirlo con confianza Takane!-El chico pensaba que a veces su amiga era algo tímida con algunos temas; la curiosidad lo invadía, ¿cuál era ese chisme que habían dicho de él?

─Pues verás... unos chicos dijeron que te vieron besarte con... ¡A poco no es tonto!-empezó a reír con aún más nerviosismo- Es que, vamos ¿¡ese tonto!? Siempre me ha parecido un tarado y le he dicho homosexual a Shintaro para fastidiarlo, pero de ahí, él y tú, ¡¿pareja?! ¡Jajaja!-Takane no paró de reírse hasta que vio la cara de Haruka, estaba completamente roja y con gran nerviosismo tartamudeaba algo indescifrable. Estaba tratando de decirle algo.

─A-Ahh... Ta-Takane, yo... no quería que tú... lo supieras de este... m-modo.-Se tapó la boca y las mejillas con su mano derecha, agachando su cabeza, sumamente apenado.

─¿Haru..¡ka!?

* * *

El tiempo como la vida pasa.

Ya había acaecido una semana desde que Takane había descubierto la verdad sobre su mejor amigo.

Para su suerte aquel día el profesor Tateyama había aparecido en aquel momento de intensa incomodidad, destruyendo el fuerte silencio que había comenzado entre ella y Haruka, dándole a su mente un poco de tiempo para procesar mejor la situación. Su cerebro al paso de la clase pudo entender mejor las cosas, y su corazón poco a poco había empezado a afrontar la cruda realidad. Ese chisme que había oido no era más que correcto; era cruelmente real y verdadero. Su mejor amigo, de quien había estado enamorada por mucho tiempo, era homosexual.

Con el paso de los días lo llegaría a aceptar, pero eso no significaba que no le dolía; pues le dolía mucho, tanto que al llegar a su hogar en el primer día se puso a llorar, preocupando a su abuela y entonces diciéndole una mentira blanca, alegando que solo había tenido una muy baja nota en la preparatoria, se metió a su cuarto a lamentarse de su situación. Lloró e intentó sacarse todo lo de adentro. Rogó a dios que por favor fuera un mal sueño, pidió que esa pregunta nunca hubiera surcado sus labios y que por favor alguien le dijera que todo era una mentira. Pero nadie le dijo nada, nadie le respondería nada ni le cumpliría sus tristes deseos.

Takane en aquel entonces se quedó sollozando sobre su cama aún en su uniforme de estudios antes de quedarse dormida por un muy largo rato debido a toda la pena acumulada. Ahora se sentía igualmente triste pero ya no lloraba.

Esa mañana mientras como siempre esperaban a su profesor que llegaría tarde, Haruka le estaba contado todo. Él no sabía, y menos sospechaba, que su amiga estaba enamorado de él, por lo cual con entusiasmo y nerviosismo le contó como había empezado su relación actual con el que era su enamorado, Shintaro.

Comenzó contándole como ese sentimiento llamado amor había empezado. Resultaba que había iniciado el mismísimo día en que él lo conoció. Era más que obvio que Shintaro era menor, pero sus ojos, su actitud, su madura y fuerte manera de hablar captó su atención. Al ser tan buen jugador solo mostrando su destreza hizo que el mayor se enamorara de él. Todo él lo enamoraba más y más día tras día.

Haruka sabía muy bien su orientación, desde pequeño se había enamorado de muchos chicos así que al principio le pareció normal sentir un interés por aquel joven desconocido de puntuación perfecta, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento no era como las anteriores veces, era mucho más intenso, nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida; a diferencia de otras veces donde sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, esta vez era como si este se detuviera. Incluso sentía que dolía y que moriría en cualquier segundo, pero cuando estaba junto a él, se sentía tan feliz que olvidaba todo.

Cuando Haruka recordaba que todo había empezado como en un cuento, con un verdadero amor a primera vista se sonrojaba y sonreía dulcemente, algo que hacía que Takane se sintiera incómoda y se sonrojara irremediablemente.

Ambos creían que era un loco e inocente amor a primer vista, ambos llegaban a sentirse raros.

Haruka continúo con lo que ella sí sabía; que con el tiempo, gracias a Ayano, empezaron a salir los cuatro juntos mucho más que antes debido a que ella le había pedido a Haruka que por favor fuera su tutor; él no estaba seguro si quería ser realmente maestro pero con la insistencia de la chica aceptó; la idea de ser profesor de arte le interesaba cuando lo analizaba, pero aún así se decía y le decía a Takane que el destino estaba abierto a las posibilidades; lo único que su corazón pedía con fuerza era estar con Shintaro, el resto, le importaba poco.

Haruka entonces le confesó algo a Takane algo que ella no quería oír realmente. Que si en el momento en que vio jugar Shintaro "_le gustó"_ ahora lo **"_amaba"_**.

También le dijo que cada vez que estaban cerca sentía en su interior un cálido y dulce sentimiento. Takane sabía bien el nombre de eso, se llamaba _amor._

Haruka le comentó de repente, casi sin pensarlo, que por entonces no podía evitar sonreír más de la cuenta en esa época, a veces incluso se sentía un poco estúpido poniendo siempre una cara muy feliz cerca de él. Y era en esos momentos en los cuales de repente tenía miedo, era un pensamiento sorpresivo el cual lo asustaba horriblemente. Temía que se notaran sus sentimientos. Temía dejarse llevar por su corazón y entonces perderlo. O peor... , que Shintaro se enamorara de alguien más.

Tenía que admitir que Ayano era bonita, era alegre, no sufría una enfermedad tan horrible como la de él, _era mujer.._. y tenía que aceptar que él la quería mucho, pero el saber que ella pasaba tanto tiempo con Shintaro lo asustaba ...y le celaba. ¿Que pasaría si ellos dos empezaban a salir? Se entristecía con la idea, pero era muy obvio que quizás eso pasaría, y entonces, antes de que eso tan horrible para él pasara, se decidió en declararse.

Para Takane cada palabra era una ponzoñosa puñalada, una tras otra tras otra. Nunca había oído a alguien hablar así, era ese tonto amor verdadero, era ese bello y hermoso amor. Un puro e inocente amor...

Haruka le contaría sobre su declaración luego de las clases. El profesor Tateyama había llegado y estaba ya listo para empezarla, por lo cual Takane tuvo que esperar unas cuantas lecciones aburridas, bromas de parte de su profesor y además los comentarios salidos de contexto de su amigo para por fin saber sobre aquel hecho.

Cuando por fin terminaron y su profesor salió por un café, Haruka procedió a contarle todo antes de que Ayano y Shintaro llegaran a su salón.

Haruka admitió que había estado celoso, triste, y asustado incluso, por cual sin más y con determinación fue hacia Shintaro un cierto día, un 15 de Agosto. Takane de inmediato recordó la fecha, Haruka había estado inquieto todos esos días. "Diablos, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de que Haruka estaba enamorado?" Se gritó mentalmente. El del lunar había estaba dando las típicas señales de estar enamorado; se distraía, estaba perdido, había veces que no comía. Ella había creído que él estaba enfermo y se preocupó mucho. Se culpaba por no haber entendido que ambos padecían de esa "enfermedad" llamada amor.

Haruka le comento, trayéndola de nuevo al mundo terrenal, que ese día le pidió a Shintaro un momento. Ese viernes ella creyó que el que Haruka le pidiera a Takane irse sin él era porque se trataba de una situación de chicos o algo parecido; no pensó que mientras ella hablaba con Ayano Haruka le entregaba su corazón a alguien más.

_"Tenía miedo"_. Esas palabras se clavaron en su corazón. Entendía bien eso. _"Me daba miedo de que dejáramos de ser amigos"_. Sintió otro golpe propiciado. **_"Y entonces se lo dije"_** Fue la estocada final antes de sentir que su mundo de papel se destrozaba.

Para su suerte en ese mismo segundo Ayano llegó seguida de Shintaro. Ayano prácticamente se abalanzó hacia ella, estaba más que feliz, parecía que se había sacado una muy buena nota en un examen. Takane mientras la chica le mostraba su examen solo miró como el chico que le gustaba le daba un rápido beso al joven más bajo; este de inmediato se sorprendía por tal sorpresivo acto y lo alejaba suavemente. Takane se sintió molesta y asqueada por la reacción del menor.

Takane al siguiente día supo más cosas, resultaba que Haruka le había dicho todo, le entregó su alma y no se guardó nada. Le dijo que había estado enamorado de él por muchos meses, que quizás lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y que además tenía miedo de que dejaran de ser amigos; que era su _primer amigo_, pero a pesar de todo, le pedía perdón. Se disculpó por esos "impuros" sentimientos, y que por favor le disculpara por ponerlo en esa situación, que se sentía sucio incluso, no quería causarle una mala situación a aquel chico menor que él.

En aquel momento de su vida Haruka sentía que esos sentimientos eran horribles y asquerosos; él lo sabía, la sociedad lo señalaba. Las personas, incluso sus padres, lo despreciarían si sabían sobre la dirección de su amor, pero eso no le importó en ese segundo, lo que le importaba era que Shintaro no lo odiara, si solo terminaban en una situación de "nunca más nos hablaremos pero no es como que te odie" entonces su vida terminaría perfecta. Al menos se le había declarado, eso era lo que quería, que supiera sus sentimientos antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Pero sorprendentemente Shintaro no lo trató mal. Le dijo que era raro, muy raro, quizás demasiado, y sorpresivo; pero le importaba poco pues el mayor no le pedía una relación. Él no tenía muchos amigos por lo cual sentía que no debía de perderlo, Ayano le había enseñado que las personas valían, todas eran personas importantes, y un amigo por ende, alguien que se ha ganado tu confianza, merece confianza y aceptación; Haruka se la merecía, su rostro tenía una mueca de culpabilidad, notaba como se mortificaba el joven frente a él solo por decirle esa verdad.

"No es como que uno pudiera escoger a quien amar" Su calculadora mente pensó.

Shintaro solo le respondió que él no sentía nada por él, y quizás nunca sentiría algo romántico hacia Haruka, pero, que al menos, podían seguir siendo amigos. Quizás se distanciarían después de eso, pero para él, Haruka era una buena persona, le agradecía sus sentimientos, pero él nunca le correspondería.

Haruka estaba lloroso en ese momento, lo habían rechazado, pero él ya sabía que ese desenlace era el más probable, incluso, lo que le estaba pasando en ese instante era el mejor de los escenarios posibles, por lo cual estaba feliz de que aún fueran amigos.

Su relación, es cierto, no fue la mejor por esa época; Haruka siempre intentaba alejarse de Shintaro cuanto podía; se sentía nervioso frente a él, el más bajo sabía todo sobre sus sentimientos, no quería incomodarlo. Takane recordó esa fecha donde Haruka le decía que tenía que ir a algún chequeo y se iba más rápido de lo usual, dejándola a ella con Ayano y el "despreciable"; ella incluso se empezó a preocupar, cuando llamaba a su hogar y le decían que eso era mentira, que Haruka no tenía ni una cita con su doctor, esta se enojaba con el más alto en las clases. Él nunca le dijo porque mentía, ahora comprendía el porque.

Haruka continuó rememorando esos tiempos que realmente no habían sido hace mucho. Le contó entonces que mientras los cuatro iban caminando un cierto día que él no quería olvidar jamás, Shintaro le rozó la mano. Fue algo simple y sorpresivo, pero para él lo fue todo. Fue el comienzo de esa felicidad tan grande que el menor le daría.

Shintaro solo se dignó a mirar hacia otro lado en ese momento, avergonzado, casi hasta parecía enojado. Alejó en ese momento su mano, como si se hubiera arrepentido, ¿pero de qué? ¿De tomar su mano, o de dejarla?

Haruka se sorprendió, no sabía que hacer, se sonrojó y miró hacia su lado respectivo; y entonces haciendo el ademán de que no estaba mirando, tomó la mano del más bajo. No le importó que en ese momento Ayano o Takane podían voltear y verlos de manera extraña, no le importó que quizás ese tipo de amor estaba mal; solo tomó su mano y dejó que su corazón saltara como nunca. Shintaro se sorprendió, lo miró y fue como si sus miradas se conectaran. Había un invisible "¿por qué?" y un escondido "porque te amo".

Takane entendió todo, era ese tipo de tonta y cursi relación que ella quería. Haruka mostraba mucho amor y fascinación en cada palabra que no podía sentirse mal. No quería sentirse mal por él; al contrario, él le estaba compartiendo su amor. En esos momentos odiaba sentirse tan celosa. Era muy bello para ella ver como Haruka narraba con todo el alma y el corazón. Era triste también que todo el tema fuera algo doloroso para su corazón.

Con el tiempo y los días Takane empezó a notar que habían cosas que se habían hecho costumbre entre Haruka y Shintaro, algo que en el pasado era muy simple y hasta inocente, pero ahora ya no. Ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos. Shintaro a veces traía comida extra solo para Haruka, a veces Haruka cocinaba para Shintaro. Salían a alguna exposición de arte o museos juntos. Ella sabía cuanto amaba Haruka los museos, sobre todo los que eran de fósiles, él amaba muchos los dinosaurios; era más que obvio que Shintaro también lo sabía por lo cual al lugar que más iban era a museos de todo tipo.

Haruka un día le contó que una vez Shintaro incluso lo llevó a la ópera. Tuvo que admitir que no pudo evitar reír cuando Haruka le contó que Shintaro al acabar la tragedia no pudo evitar gritar "bravo" llorando cual Magdalena. Takane no evitó el impulso de molestar al de mirada fría por varios días diciéndole cosas sobre lo marica que era y que un día lo llevaría a la ópera solo para filmarlo y subir el video a internet. "El video será parte de la historia del internet, serás famoso Shintaro" le dijo molestándolo.

Si la relación entre ella y Shintaro antes era tensa, ahora era explosiva. Cada comentario que se lanzaban era una pelea mortal.

Pero aún apesar de todo, al final tenía que admitir que su relación con Haruka era bonita, se alegraba por su amigo, por sentirse feliz, por haber encontrado a alguien a quien amar, el problema era cuando oía como su mejor amigo hablaba cosas tan buena de "Shintaro", en ese momento no podía evitar celosar, enojarse y sentirse impotente; porque ella quería estar en ese momento en el papel de Shintaro, quería hacer feliz a Haruka, que Haruka y ella pasaran más tiempo, ser la que hacía latir el corazón del otro.

En esos momentos se sentía triste y era consumida por el odio y el egoísmo. Recordar que Shintaro estaba con Haruka le ponía de malas, sobre todo cuando Shintaro le decía excusas a ella y a Ayano como "Haruka me va a ayudar a hacer unos ejercicios avanzados", todo para salir de la manera más discimulada. Si se lo hubieran dicho antes de que se enterara de su relación quizás y lo más probable es que les hubiera creído, pero ahora sabiendo bien la situación de ambos, le parecía ridículo, para ella eran un montón de excusas "**ridículas"**. Todos sabían que Shintaro era un genio en esos temas. Ella no podía creer como Ayano creía tales mentiras sin ninguna lógica. Se enojaba con Shintaro por no querer decirles nada a ellas que eran sus amigas.

Takane aún así afrontaba que era malo, que esos sentimientos de odio y celos le consumirían el alma por pedazos, pero cuando cada día en el momento en que Shintaro y Haruka iban detrás de ellas, mientras conversaban y al no ser vistos, o creyéndolo, cuando empezaban a rosarse las manos y entonces cuando Haruka a veces le tomaba la mano por unos segundos y Shintaro de inmediato le soltaba, se enojaba como nunca. Era un idiota, era un gran idiota ¿cómo se atrevía a soltar la mano de Haruka? Ella pagaría solo por tocarla y Shintaro tan ingratamente la soltaba; y esa acción era el pan de cada día.

"Es un idiota, él no se lo merece. Shintaro no se merece a Haruka" se decía siempre que pasaba eso.

Después de un largo tiempo un día se llegó a dar cuenta que ella era su cómplice pues siempre que querían salir ella era la que entretenía a Ayano. Cuando cayó en cuenta de eso, se enojó consigo misma. No podía creerlo ¿acaso ella estaba ayudando a su peor enemigo a pasar más tiempo con el chico que le gustaba? No, ella iba a poner al de las ojeras en su lugar.

Y entonces un día después de pensarlo muy bien lo enfrentó decidida.

─¡Hey Kisara-gay! Ven acá- un día le dijo mientras el chico estaba saliendo del baño.

─¿Kisaragay? Ahora con que tonto nombre vendrás ¿ah?-le respondió un poco sorprendido por el repentino ataque de palabras y también enojado.- Además, te recuerdo que yo te gané ya hace casi dos años. Tú me deberías de llamar en primer lugar "Master".-Le dijo con un notorio enojo.

─¿Master? ¡Ja! Por favor, alguien tan patético como tú no se merece ese título. Además, si nos enfrentamos de nuevo es más que obvio que yo te ganaría.-Le retó sin medir sus palabras, todas no eran más que falacias.

─Quisiera verlo "Ene" ¿o prefieres algo como "bailarina brillante"? O mejor "nombres ridículos".- Le dijo de la manera más filuda y cruel que Takane en algún momento de su vida hubiera oído. Eso le hizo sentirse mal muy dentro de su ser.

Era más que obvio que ambos se odiaban a más no poder. Ninguno de los dos comprendía como era que Haruka se podía relacionar con el otro. Era absurdo para ambos.

Ni uno de los dos notaba cuan parecidos eran.

La idea de que el chico que Takane más quería; el más amable, el más dulce, el que le había robado el corazón con solo darle su amistad, estaba con alguien tan estúpido, tan ridículo, tan idiota, tan desagradable y despreciable como Shintaro que no lo valoraba como se merecía, era horrible y asqueroso para ella. Apretó los puños bajando más la cabeza. Shintaro empezó a hablarle como siempre con unas reales y crueles palabras las cuales ella ignoró y entonces Takane le tiró una sonora y dolida cachetada.

Shintaro se quedo helado, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerle algo así en toda su vida.

─E-Escúchame bien y ¡escúchame bien Shintaro! N-no me importa que él te haya escogido a ti... ¡Tú no sabes valorarlo! Tú no sabes como es él, ¡¿tú crees que simplemente puedes alejar su mano cuando él toma la tuya?! ¿T-tú crees que él no se siente mal? Tú... ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo daría por solo oír su voz! Por que él pronuncie mi nombre, y ni siquiera como novios... si no... solo como... amigos.-Su voz quebradiza no podía más, se había guardado por bastante tiempo todo eso, y ahora su corazón vomitaba palabra por palabra.- Ojalá ni él ni yo te hubiéramos conocido, nuestras vidas serían mejores, él no se pondría pensar en ti, no se distraería, continuaría la vida como era. ¡Tú no sabes más que arruinar la vida de los demás!

Shintaro la miró, primero con sorpresa, y luego con enojo. Por fin entendía mejor el reto de cada palabra y el porque de esa repentina y extraña conversación.

─¿Y acaso tú crees que sabes todo?-Empezó.- Tú no sabes como me siento junto a él. Ese sentimiento cálido que me da, e-esas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, si yo actúo frío no es porque no lo ame, es porque simplemente así es mi manera de amar. Ese día incluso él y yo ya sabíamos que aún si me llegaba a gustar íbamos a tener una relación rara, yo incluso prefería no iniciar un relación para no herirlo, porque el amor no es necesariamente todo jodidamente bonito, donde todo es color rosa y todos son "felices para siempre". Aún así, cuando le dije que "quizás me gustaba" que quizás después todo lo que pasamos me di cuenta que me gustaba, añadí claramente que yo para nada era homosexual, que incluso podía estar confundido, ¡que podía ser hasta un estúpido juego! Pero aún así,** _él aceptó todo sonriendo._**

Shintaro mostraba un pequeño rubor. Takane entonces lo miró a lo ojos. Lo único que encontró fue verdad en estos.

-Yo le dije algo y te lo dejo bien en claro: Yo no soy ese tipo de estúpidas personas cariñosas que simplemente acepta un beso y una tonta tomada de manos, yo no haré ese tipo de cursilerías en público. Sé muy bien que Haruka se siente mal cuando aparto su mano, cuando si el me besa en público yo me separo de él, pero quedó muy claro hace mucho, si nosotros vamos a estar en una relación, que no espere que vaya a mostrar frente a otros todos mis emociones. No soy una persona que va por la vida mostrando su alma como si nada, nadie tiene ese privilegio; o bueno, nadie hasta antes de él lo tenía.

Takane no pudo continuar viéndolo a los ojos; podía ver su reflejo ilusorio, ilusorio porque sabía que realmente no lo veía; y eso le hizo sentir algo mal por alguna razón, quizás era por la frialdad del más alto o porque se sentía mal consigo misma.

─Tú me juzgas como si me conocieras perfectamente, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar actuarías peor, tú solo te alejarías, solo lo dejarías, porque a diferencia de mi eres una estúpida cobarde, y eso tú y yo lo sabemos. ¡No me vengas con estas tonterías! ¿Acaso crees que me importa como te sientes? ¡¿que me vas a dar lástima?! Yo no renunciaría a él por nada del mundo, y grábatelo bien, aún aunque él y yo termináramos, no es como tú Takane, él no te podría amar porque no es parte de su "naturaleza", él no gusta de las mujeres y lo tienes que recordar ya tonta.

Shintaro al acabar esperaba oir algún grito, un bufido, un golpe, cualquier cosa propia de la chica frente a ella; pero en lugar de eso solo oyó sollozos, lágrimas bajando de sus mejilla, su nariz sonando y el sonido muy propio de un corazón rompiéndose. De inmediato Takane se tapó el rostro. Estaba llorando; y no por los gritos de Shintaro, si no porque era cierto, eran palabras filudas y dolorosas que habían atravesado su corazón. Ella amaba a Haruka, y no importaba cuando lo amara, él simplemente no podía. No iba a pasar algo así en la realidad; y era cierto, si fueran novios ¿cómo actuaría? Ella sería muy cruel con él. A veces el amor era raro y cruel.

Shintaro al principio se sentía feliz- muy feliz- viendo a la chica triste, llorando y entendiendo por fin la realidad, pero entonces cada vez que oía esos sonidos dolorosos, esos sollozos y esos susurros destrozados, no podía más. Por alguna razón recordó cuando su hermana y madre lloraban por su padre, quizás esta vez si se había propasado, una mujer no debía llorar y menos ser tú el mismísimo el causante de aquello.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y cuando salió le dio una buena cantidad de papel higiénico a la chica más baja. No le dijo nada, sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran dolorosas, un corazón destrozado incluso te llevaba a las más grandes locuras, ella no era agradable, pero era su amiga al final- muy al final- de cuentas.

─Oye Takane...- Le dijo a la chica que de inmediato se sonó la nariz.-Quizás... , y solo quizás... fui muy fuerte y me dejé llevar por las palabras...-le dijo mirando hacia algún lado, parecía que se estaba disculpando por mera obligación y no porque se sintiera mal.-

─No, no importa...-dijo casi suspirando. Se sentía triste y no le importaba su disculpa nada sincera.

Shintaro se quedó callado mientras la chica solo pensaba.

**_Ese instante para Takane fue un punto de quiebre. En la vida habían situaciones las cuales uno debía enfrentar, lo quisiera o no, y el momento de enfrentar su destino estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que escoger, ¿se iba alejar de Haruka, su mejor amigo, solo por estar celosa? o... ¿iba luchar por estar junto a él pero solo viviendo como su amiga?_**

**Takane ya sabía que escoger.**

Pasaron varios segundos mientras la chica se sonaba la nariz y se secaba las lágrimas hasta que entonces le dijo algo al chico más alto.

─Hey Shintaro.

─¿Umh?-De repente la mayor en edad le miró con reto.

─Shintaro, yo seré feliz si Haruka es feliz.

Shintaro se sorprendió, abrió los ojos cuanto pudo muy sorprendido.

─Pero escucha bien, al primer momento en que tú y él terminen o su relación tenga problemas, yo estaré para él, no desaprovecharé ni una oportunidad.-Le dijo retosa y feliz.

Shintaro se sorprendió con tal madurez impropia de la joven. ¿Cuando había madurado así? ¿El amor hacía madurar a la gente de esa manera? La miró con un falso enojo, enojo opacado claramente por una sonrisa.

─A ver, quiero ver que lo intestes.

* * *

El tiempo cura todas las heridas y eso había pasado en su caso.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Takane se enteró que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de un cierto chico "patético y lamentable". Tenía que admitir que aún seguía esa promesa de "yo estaré para él, si te descuidas, él será mío" que le hizo a Shintaro, pero no podía negarlo, ya había aceptado que Haruka nunca sería de ella, y aún así la vida continuó siendo feliz. La vida tenía días buenos y malos, y por suerte Haruka y Shintaro le habían permitido estar junto a ellos en tales días; claro, con Ayano que se les unió luego de un tiempo.

Haruka ahora le hablaba con gran fluidez de sus citas con Shintaro; ella era siempre la primera en enterarse. Ni bien llegaba a su casa, le llamaba o le mandaba mensajes. Él incluso le había agradecido por haber estado ahí; por no dejarlo sabiendo su orientación, que no importaba cuanto él había "cambiado" la chica siempre había estado para él. Un día incluso no pudo evitar escribirle un mensaje que decía _"gracias por estar junto a mi Takane, realmente eres la mejor persona y amiga que alguien podría desear en este mundo"_; a lo que Takane no pudo evitar sonreír y que algunas lágrimas de felicidad bajaran por su rostro al leerlo.

Otras veces se sentía rara, ella no esperaba que la gente como Haruka pudiera amar a otro hombre y aún así continuar viéndose muy masculino. Aún le molestaba un poco ver como Haruka se cambiaba y usaba siempre sus mejores ropas y ese perfume que le gustaba tanto solo para Shintaro, pero empezó a ser más liberal, su corazón empezó a sentirse feliz por el chico que tanto amaba poco a poco y a paso lento. Tanto que incluso ayudaba a Shintaro con algunos consejos; aunque nunca iba a dejar de hacerle bromas y crearle inquietudes.

Había veces en las cuales no podía evitar burlarse de él diciéndole cosas como "Hey Shintaro, Haruka me dijo que quería verte en un vestido" y a pesar de todas la masculinidad del chico menor, este se había atrevido a usar uno. La risa que se llevo al oírlo de los labios de Haruka y al ver como Shintaro bajaba el rostro con un gran sonrojo. Incluso recordó que Ayano le contó que no había parado de molestarlo en clases; y por lo que sabía incluso Haruka lo había dibujado ese día. No podía evitar desear verlo así, lástima que Haruka a veces se guardaba esas cosas para él y solo para él.

Era curioso como ahora ella junto a Ayano podían hablar tan libremente de ese tipo relación que mantenían los dos chicos. Era cierto, al principio se opuso a ese amor, y muy fuertemente; pero el amor verdadero es aquel que puede darlo todo. Ella se había atrevido a darle a Shintaro a esa persona que había sido tan especial para ella. Haruka era la persona especial de Shintaro, Shintaro era la persona especial de Haruka, y si ellos eran felices compartiendo sus vidas juntos, entonces ella podía continuar viviendo junto a ellos y a Ayano con una muy gran y sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Realmente espero les haya gustado. Felicidad no es desear estar con alguien, es desear sinceramente la felicidad de esa persona y ser feliz, realmente feliz por él o ella, aún si no se es correspondido. Entonces, esperar a que el corazón sane y a partir de ahí decidir vivir plenamente con aquellos a quienes realmente quieres.

Un review es bien aceptado ¡y lo leeré y contestaré con gusto!

¡Amo el ShinHaru! por lo cual ¡espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi! 3

Pamela se despide.

Saludos.


End file.
